Please I'm Begging You!
by boopboopglee
Summary: Once again the epic battle between yes and no. Lemon, the things that I always thought Bella should have done to seduce Edward and never did. Now she has.


**I DONT OWN THIS!**

"Please!" I begged.

I have to fend off my desire for him every night but tonight he was taunting me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I will hurt you." He regretfully took a breathe. " Maybe you shouldn't have stayed over."

"What?" I could feel the tears welling up in my troubled eyes. "You wish i didnt come over?"

"No" Edward wiped a tear away. His voice became sympathetic. "I just hate making you upset, thats all." He kissed my lips lightly.

"Please?" I whispered between kisses. He just shook his head and kissed my lips again. I lay down on the bed just to see what he would do.

He lay over me, kissing me slightly harder and more passionate. I let my fingers play with the collar of his shirt.

I kissed and kissed until i couldnt breathe.

"Breathe Bella." Edward whispered as he moved down to kiss my neck and the chest that was exposed from my tank top.

I couldnt help it. My legs began writhing and I wrapped my leg around his. I could hear his breathing becoming wragged and hollow just like mine. My heartbeat felt like bullets hitting my chest.

He continued to kiss alternating between my neck, chest and lips. He flicked his tounge out to touch the sensative skin on my neck.

"Oooh!" I moaned. Edward rolled over to lay next to me. Only then did i realize how heavily he was breathing.

"Bella, do you know how hard you make it to say no to you?" Edward huffed.

"Then don't say no." I gasped between breaths.

"Bella! I have to! I can't hurt you! I won't hurt you!"

"You won't hurt me, you will love me. And you would show me just how much you do." I said as I traced my fingertips along his arm. His breathing hitched.

"Stop."

"Stop what?" I continued to trace my fingers along his arm only now going higher and lower and alternating my fingertips and my nails.

"Stop that." He whispered again as his eyes drifting closed.

I brought my lips really close to his ear, until my lips were grazing his earlobe. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

His chest emitted a low growl.

"Fine Edward!" I huffed. "I'm going to go take a shower, stay here. Don't run away."

"Thank you Bella." Edward whispered, his eyes sill closed.

I bathed quickly. My mind hatching a genius plan. I showered quickly then wrapped myself in a towel and scurried off to his bedroom. I normally would have pajamas with me in the bathroom but getting dressed would ruin the brilliant idea.

I knocked on the door once but Edward didnt answer. I entered quickly only to find Edward in the same position on the bed.

"Hi" I whispered. He opened his eyes to look at me. They were huge instantly. "Um I forgot my clothes."

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"I suppose I could just change" I began to walk toward him "right" I loosened my towel a bit "here."

Suddenly Edward was pushing me up against a wall holding my towel up. His body was pressed up against mine and his breathing was extremely ragged.

"Bella" Edward whispered. His voice full of furosity and lust. He looked at me and i saw something in his eyes that i had never seen before. They looked hypnotised and glassy.

"Kiss me." I whispered. He did, more than i would have ever imagined. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist earning a groan from him.

He pulled me from the wall and the towel dropped. He layed me down on the bed and kissed my neck.

"Ooh Edward." I whispered. He finally looked up with lust and sorrow in his eyes.

"Bella, i am so sorry. That was so rude. I...I cant believe i did that. That was the wors..." I cut him off with a quick kiss.

"Edward, thank you for doing everything i wanted." I whispered. I took the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Bella are you sure?"

"Yes. There is no doubt in my mind." I unbuttoned his pants and let them fall around his ankles. I kissed his chest gently. "I didnt think you were a brief kind of guy."

He laughed. "Bella lay down." Edward whispered. I listened. He crawled ontop of me and i felt him against my thigh. I realized that he took his briefs off when he told me to lay down.

"Now Edward." i groaned. I couldnt take this anymore. I wanted him!

"Are you sure?" He asked again. I nodded and kissed him. I felt him begin to enter.

"Agh" I cried quietly. "Oooh."

"Did i hurt you?" He asked quickly.

"I just need to stretch. Just...dont stop."

He did. Once he was fully in me he slowly pulled out. Slowly the pain turned to pleasure and i was engulfed in wave after wave of pure fantasy.

"Forever." He whispered between pumps.

"Forever" I whispered back.

**R&R!!!!**


End file.
